Season 4 Arrives!
Elizabeth Mitchell Yunjin Kim Michael Emerson Andrew Divoff Gadi Pollack Michael Giacchino | pages=98 }} "Season 4 Arrives!" is the fifteenth issue of the first volume of Lost: The Official Magazine. It was released in February 2008, soon after the premiere of Season 4. Regular segments Memento Mori "Buried Treasure" Memento Mori celebrates late character's greatest moments, and this issue we take a walk down memory lane of the duo Nikki and Paulo... Beyond The Island "Thai Chai" We've taken you Beyond the Hatch, and now we go Beyond the Island in our new regular feature that exposes how other countries are faked on Lost... Namaste "One-Eyed Monster" Back in Lost Magazine due to popular demand, we get Andrew Divoff (a.k.a. Mikhail) to reflect on his time as part of Lost's ominous mythology... Dark Territory "Skeleton Crew" Get ready for a walk on the dark side, as we take you on an exclusive behind-the-scenes tour around the interior Black Rock set created specifically for . The skeleton ship has only been seen in three episodes ( , , and ). Prepare for exclusive photos and an in-depth look at the mysterious ship. Frequent Flyers Voices From the Fuselage This zone is dedicated to you, the fans. It's full of theories, opinions, and debates, so send us your thoughts via email today... New Transmissions "Screenshots From The Shore" Want to see the latest breaking screenshots of the forthcoming Lost video game? Then make your way to New Transmissions. his section includes spectacular photography and screencaps from the brand new video game. Get Lost "Big Game Hunting" Prepare for an exclusive interview with Gadi Pollack, the man behind the new Lost videogame Lost: Via Domus. Also, we have incredible concept art from the videogame. Black Box Flight Recorder Our Black Box contains the original shooting scripts of all the Lost episodes...prepare to uncover some scriptwriting television history... Exodus Issue #16: It's one of the Numbers. Need we say any more...? Missing Pieces "The Watch" Get ready for analysis and the exclusive script extract for the first webisode . Jack and Christian talk about Sarah and the wedding in Jack's flashback. "The Adventures of Hurley and Frogurt" The man, the myth, the legend - Neil "Frogurt", who was first mentioned in , makes an appearance in this hilarious webisode. He reveals to Hurley that he has interests in Libby. Prepare for analysis and the original transcript for . "King of the Castle" Jack and Ben play chess at the Barracks, and also discuss Jack's future. Ben reveals that he will one day want to return to the Island. Get ready for the script extract and analysis for . "The Deal" Michael is held captive at the Decoy Village. Juliet pays him a visit, saying that she really cares about Walt. We have the transcipt and analysis for . The Others "Making Notes, Making Waves" Lost Composer Michael Giacchino heads up our very special report on the Lost Symphony, following on from Co-Producer Samantha Thomas' feature last issue. This section includes an elaborate look at the Lost Symphony, and also photos from the event. "Lost Visual FX: The Big 10" Ever wonder what the Lost VFX team thinks of their own effects? Here's their favorite top ten moments they've created so far. The jaw-dropping mid-air break-up from , countdown timer from the Swan station, and the exploding Hatch sequence from are among the "Big 10". By The Fire "Jack. Kate. Sawyer." Evangeline Lilly exclusively discusses Lost's famous love triangle, examining the different dynamics that Jack and Sawyer each bring into Kate's world. The Jack-Kate-Sawyer love triangle has been an aspect of the show since the beginning, and Evangeline Lilly reveals her thoughts. "The Island of Doctor Dharma" Juliet seemed to be getting quite pally with Sawyer in last season's finale, didn't she? In another exclusive, Elizabeth Mitchell talks about playing Dr. Burke, and how her character has evolved and grown in Lost. "Rescue Dawn" Sun is pregnant, and we know the Others have an interest in newborns. Yunjin Kim enthuses about the forthcoming fourth season. Sun's pregnancy will definitely be causing a lot of issues this next season, and Yunjin Kim reveals her thoughts on this. "Dharma Darkness" Ben is beginning to show some very frightening sides of his personality, and Michael Emerson reveals that he's just as surprised as we are.